Should I Tell the Truth or Not?
by wanderingpandora
Summary: my first fic. it's kinda based on real life and it has a slight mixture of yuri. e-mail me if u want translations of the dialouges here.


Should I Tell the Truth.or Not?  
  
By: baka_saru_16 (01-26-03)  
  
Note: I'm gonna be using other names for the people who are involved in this story. It's based on real life and I just wanna protect their names for their own sake.  
  
It was a lazy Saturday morning when I arrived at Suzumi's* house to do a project. I wasn't even planning to go there if it weren't for some certain reason. And while we were inside her dad's office, we weren't doing anything that much except typing and editing our work from time to time while waiting for Meia* to arrive. At around 9:30, Meia arrived. As she entered the room, I felt an uncertain chill run through my spine. Could it be? .I hope not.  
  
"Kanina ka pa dito, Aya?"  
  
"Um.di naman, mga nine lang ako dumating dito. Buti naman at di ka late dumating tulad ng dati", I said with one eyebrow raised on her.  
  
"Har har"  
  
So after quite some chitchat, it was back to business. We analyzed every part of the project, had some sort of debates on which sentence to put in and exchange places in typing when I realized that I was imagining sullied images of us together. I shook my head to erase any of those thoughts and tried to concentrate on my job.  
  
After I shook my head, Meia tapped my shoulder and asked me if I was ok.  
  
"Ah, ok lang ako. May naalala lang ako."  
  
"Naalala ah? Uy.sino yun?"  
  
I wanted to tell her that it was her I was thinking about, but she might think I'm nuts to think about her and might start to suspect me then start ignoring me 'til March 22. So I said that I just remembered to do some assignments when I got home.  
  
"C'ge, sabi mo eh."  
  
Whew, good thing she isn't 'makulit' today, I thought, 'coz she might've asked me over and over again until my eardrums couldn't take it and explode.  
  
Hours passed and before I knew it, it was way past lunchtime and my tummy started to send signals to my brain that I was hungry. I then asked Suzumi and Meia if they were hungry. They both answered 'yes' maybe for that reason that I kept on asking the same question every 10 minutes (well that's what I think.). With that, we asked for Suzumi's dad for permission and he said that it was ok for us to dine out. As we reached the gate of their house, Suzumi forgot something and went back in their house to get it. Meia and I were left for quite some time when Meia decided to bring up a joke.  
  
"Aya, iwan na kaya natin si Suzumi at tayong dalawa na lang ang mag-lunch?"  
  
"Super sama mo talaga noh?!" With that, I hit her shoulder quite hard.  
  
"Aray, sakit naman nun."  
  
"Ah, so sorry. Ikaw kasi eh."  
  
With that, we both just ended up laughing when Suzumi came out of their house carrying a small handbag.  
  
"Wow, tagal ah. Iwan ka na sana naming ni Aya nga eh", Meia continued to joke.  
  
"C'ge, ganyanan na tayo ah" Suzumi made a fake pout and tried to look as if she was mad at us.  
  
Meia and I laughed our hearts out and asked for Suzumi's forgiveness. Suzumi then started laughing too and said that she couldn't stay mad at us. And with that, we left her house.  
  
After a few steps, we reached the house of where another meeting of our class was to be held. Rinoa* came out and saw us pass by.  
  
"Uy, may practice tayo ngayon ah.  
  
"Alam namin, kain muna kami sa labas. Punta na lang kami d'yan pagkatapos. C'ge!" Meia said, and we were off for our lunch.  
  
What if we were alone, without Suzumi, I thought. Would I be able to tell her the truth and if so what will she think of me? Would she be disgusted, flabbergasted or honored of some sort? As these thoughts bugged me, I didn't notice that I was crossing the street ahead of them and before I knew it, a car was honking its horn to tell me to get out of the way. I was too shocked to move that I wasn't able to move an inch.  
  
"AYA!!!"  
  
"Huh? AHH!!"  
  
???.  
  
Car brakes were heard all over the place and as I opened my eyes, I saw Meia on top of me, with a few scratches on her and blood dripping from those scratches.  
  
"Meia, bakit mo ako tinulak ng paalis ng kalye? Muntik ka nang masagasaan. Paano kaya kung...", I'd gone speechless with widened eyes and surprise to know what position we were in. I felt my cheeks redden as I looked in her deep russet eyes and knew that I had to snap myself out of it before others see it.  
  
"Ano kaya sa tingin mo? Eh 'di para iligtas ka. Ikaw pa ang galit kung ako naman ang dapat galit dahil tawid ka nang tawid ng hindi ka tumitingin sa tinatawiran mo. 'Kaw talaga o." Meia told me in a rather lecture sounding voice.  
  
"Sorry, 'di ko kasi alam kung ano yung iniisip ko nung time na yun eh." I said while trying to hide the fact that I was trying to hide my tears.  
  
"Oi, bakit ka umiiyak?"  
  
"Kasi.kasi.", I ran out of words and just cried on her chest while still saying sorry over and over again.  
  
"Shh.ok lang yun at least 'di ka nasaktan", Meia forced a smile while ignoring the pain of the scratches she received.  
  
"Kasi.kasi ayaw mo pang umalis sa ibabaw ko! Mukha tuloy tayong may ginagawang kababalaghan!!! ALIS!!!"  
  
After those words, I gave her a kick on the stomach. Damn her.  
  
"Tch.hentai yaro.", I said as I stood up and leaving Meia with dizzy eyes. (like this @_@)  
  
Suzumi came running to us and asked us if we were ok and Meia just needed a few bandages to cover up the scratches.  
  
"Sigurado ka, Meia? Puede akong umuwi muna para kumuha ng mga panggamot sa'yo"  
  
"Eh.hehe, totoo 'to, Suzumi. Okay lang ako. No need to worry." Meia said while trying to force a smile on us.  
  
"'No need to worry'?", I mimicked. "Pero what if mas malala ang naging sugat mo?! What if napilayan ka?! What if namatay ka?! What if."  
  
"What if.buhay pa ako at nandito sa harap mo?"  
  
I was caught by that statement and ended up speechless again. -sighs- Why am I always speechless when she's talking to me that way? I guess I'll never know.for now.  
  
As we arrived at Koshinmaru's* place (the place where we had our lunch), we saw a group of our other batch mates who were also there. One of them, Misty, approached Meia blissfully and asked her what she was doing there.  
  
"Hoy Meia, anong ginagawa ninyo dito?"  
  
"Eh 'di kakain. Kayo?"  
  
"Belated birthday celebration ni Megumi ngayon."  
  
"Ah ganun ba? Pasabi na lang sa kanya na belated happy birthday ah. C'ge!"  
  
After that short talk, a waitress approached our table to take our orders. As we said our orders, I stole a glance at Meia when she all of a sudden looked at me with speculate.  
  
"Um, may problema ba?"  
  
"Ah, wala naman! Ahehe."  
  
Geez, was I that obvious? I guess I was because Suzumi gave me a sign that told me that she was getting a clue of what's going on with me.  
  
???.  
  
After a few hours we left the place and we were on our way to Rinoa's house and we kind of noticed that the number of people who attended were less than the number of fingers I have, which was ten of course (.tee hee). They weren't really doing any practicing and I was thinking that it was a real waste of my damn time to be there.  
  
"Ah Rinoa, balik muna kami ni Suzumi sa bahay nila. May naalala akong dapat gawin dun eh. C'ge balik kami mamaya pag medyo marami na ang tao."  
  
With that, I decided to walk out of the house with Suzumi behind me and Meia staying behind and enjoying the stories the others were telling.  
  
"Oi, Aya! Okay ka lang ba? Parang iritang-irita ka na 'ata dun ah. Sabihin mo na. Aya!"  
  
"Wala ito, gusto ko lang tapusin na ang project natin; kasama man si Meia o hindi!"  
  
Suzumi stopped and was still quite confused on what was in reality happening to me.  
  
Inside Suzumi's dad's office, I was typing like crazy. I kept on making typos and kept making nonsense sentences in our project when Suzumi couldn't keep it anymore and decided to ask me.  
  
"Hindi mo na ito matatago sa'kin, Aya. May problema ka noh?"  
  
"Wala naman. Puyat lang ako nang mga araw na ito kaya ganun. Sorry kung pinag-alala kita ah. Hehe."  
  
"Hay naku, hindi mo na ako maloloko. May tinatago ka kay Meia, tama ba ako?"  
  
"Ah, tama ka, si Meia nga ang pinoproblema ko. Pero, hindi naman sa galit ako sa kanya ah." "Hmmm.hulaan ko. Nagkaroon ka ng crush sa kanya noh!"  
  
"Gaga, gusto mong patayin kita ngayon bago siya bumalik?!! . kung babalik siya."  
  
All was hushed after my last words and I felt my heart pierced by a million needles. I just wanted to tell Meia straight in her face what I've been keeping from her: that I HAD a certain fondness for her (but not anymore). From the times she asked me to accompany her on our way down the parking lot at dismissal time, when she'd poke me on the side to surprise me, when she'd play with my hair when we weren't doing anything else or the times when she'd just talk to me like there's no tomorrow. But I knew that deep inside, she just did it because she had none of her friends there to be with her. And if she finds one or two of her friends, she'd leave me alone and pretend that she wasn't talking to me. It was the only thing I hated in her but it's kind of weird that I still keep on hanging out with her when in the end it's me who gets hurt.  
  
"Um, Aya? Aya?"  
  
"Huh? Ah. I just remembered kasi yung sinabi niya sa akin dati. 'Kaya wala akong naging crush sa batch natin ay baka dahil naging friend ko ang bawat crushable na tao sa batch natin. Tulad ni Shella. Naging friend ko siya ng ilang years tapos kasama ko siya every lunch and recess kaya parang nagsawa na ako sa mukha niya kaya 'di ko siya naging crush.'"  
  
"Sabi ko na nga ba may kinalaman ito kay Meia eh. So anong balak mong gawin na?"  
  
"Iiniisip ko sana na sa last day ko sabihin sa kanya ang totoo. I don't care kung mandiri siya, patayin niya ako, matawa siya or whatever. Hindi kasi ako makakaalis ng school natin na may naiwang lihim na hindi nasabi."  
  
Our talk continued on with the conclusion that I was going to take the risk of telling her the truth when Meia opened the door and came in with a loud voice.  
  
"'Elo people, I'm back. May na-miss ba ako?!"  
  
"Ah, wala naman."  
  
"Bakit kayo umalis agad?"  
  
"Well, napag-isipan naming kasing gawin na ulit yung project natin eh." I tries to show her a smile when deep inside, I was still quite torn in between.  
  
As we were doing our, all my worries about telling the truth to her left me. All that I was thinking about now was my life and how to rearrange my current emotions to prepare myself for college life. Even my some sort of anger on Meia left me, and what was left lingering in my mind was how happy I was that she came into my life, how she became my friend and how it made me realize that I shouldn't be worrying to much about this matter 'coz someday and somehow I'll be able to tell her the truth.  
  
~???~  
  
Author's final notes: AT LAST, IT'S DONE!!! Honestly, this fic sounds pathetic to me because, first of all, it's my first one, so pardon my errors here. Secondly, several of the parts here are fictional and some are non-fictional. BTW, Meia kill me if you want to after reading this damn fic of mine!!! I don't mind at all. Anyway, some certain people may recognize the non-fictional parts here so please just shut up.or else.. PUNTAHAN KAYO SA BAHAY NI SADAKO!!! NGAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! Please R & R na rin. San ki yu ne!!! 


End file.
